Silent Desires
by TideFan
Summary: O/S Emmett's desire to have Rose takes over. Rated M for language and lemons


**This is a one shot that I did out of love for the characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and its characters, or plot. The characters, books, and plot are property of Stephenie Meyer. I make no money from writing this. I just love Twilight.**

My cold heart and pale body had roamed the earth for eighty years before she awakened the joy in me. Since Carlisle turned me I was nothing but a walking corpse, never enjoying in the pleasures that this life may throw my way. I kept to myself whenever possible only going in public when absolutely necessary. After leaving Carlisle and Esme's care I struggled with my new way of being. They had been there to watch my every move almost like true parents, making sure I never ended a precious human life but without them sometimes I couldn't resist. Perhaps a lone man walking down a street would catch my attention. His aroma would send every bit of my venom pooling in my mouth and I had to taste him. After ending his life I would be miserable and even more reclusive. A monster is all that I was, one without a purpose for anything. That was until the day I saw Rosalie.

Her scent was what caught my attention first, it was mouth watering beyond words. I became delirious the instant the flower coated aroma drifted my way but then I saw her. The graceful movements her body made as she entered the alley made the bulge in my pants grow bigger. A beauty that in my days I had never seen before, her blonde hair glistened even though the moon hovered and her blue eyes were deep almost like turquoise. My emotions were mixed as I wanted so badly to taste the sweetness of her warm blood as much as I just wanted to place my hands on her skin. A deep pink replaced the porcelain look of her cheeks as the cold air made tiny Goosebumps on her skin. The beauty of her body paired with scent of her blood was intoxicating.

It took everything in my will power not to end her life on the spot. The next few weeks I would wait for her to come across the alley as she headed into a local bar. Watching every move she would make, listening to any word that escaped her lips. Even alone in the confines of my home my thoughts always drifted to her. The spark she seemed to have for life evident in the way she moved. I was beyond fascinated as I would watch from afar only being able to take so much as her scent drove me wild. Occasionally she would glance over and catch my stare. Electricity filled the air between us at those moments and I knew she had to feel it.

I wanted her, even though I knew nothing about the girl I wanted her in every way possible. There was only one solution to that and I was selfish enough to do it if I could make myself stop before killing her. It wouldn't take much to persuade her to come back to my place I thought. Everything about me would make her gravitate towards me and make it easy.

The bar was almost empty as I watched her dance in from the cool night. The paleness of her skin was moist with the drizzling rain. My mouth filled with venom as the scent of lavender drifted my way. She was more tempting up close than maybe I could handle. I watched her carefully as the night passed on, waiting for the perfect moment to approach her. After a few shots were flowing through her veins I moved to sit next to her. The sight of the warm blood running under her skin paired with taps of her heart beat nearly made me lose it right there. I just had to wait to get her back to my place and this would end.

She told me her name, Rosalie and I silently smiled at how well the conversation was going. Her voice was angelic and she was far more smarter than the average eye could see. When she laughed at my semi funny jokes the tone her laughter took almost made me forget the fact that I wanted to kill her. My charming skills worked as she decided to come back with me. On the walk home though I decided that I needed to be with her as human before anything. If I could control my silent desires to have her blood then I would have her in another way that we would both enjoy.

Our patience was limited as we moved into my house. Her lips were immediately crushed to mine and the taste of her was more irresistible than the smell. Venom pooled in the back of my throat as she guided her tongue into my mouth. I fought internally not to end her life, just knowing the outcome would be better if I could hold off. My hands brushed the heavy coat off her body, leaving only a thin shirt and skirt between us. Quickly lifting her into my arms I pressed our bodies against the wall as my tongue contained to massage hers gently. Moans escaped her lips, causing the fire in me to grow.

I needed to taste more of her sweet body, to know exactly how the softness of her skin would feel on my lips. My mouth begin to trail lower, savoring every inch of her jaw and neck before pausing. The blood was flowing fast through her veins and the skin was so very thin as I sucked slowly above Rosalie's shoulder. One bite would be all it took to ease the burning in my throat but first I needed to have her, all of her. My fingers searched lower ripping the wet silk panties aside. "Oh babe, your all ready for me," I growled out as my finger slowly caressed the pool of wetness between her legs. " Fuck," was all I could comprehend through he mumbled gasp as my mouth assaulted hers again, the movement of my finger beginning to stroke harder. The arousal she was feeling was almost as intoxicating as her blood. Slipping my finger out slowly before shoving it back in adding another, the pressure and wetness causing my pants to almost burst. " This needs to go," Rose panted as she pulled her shirt over her head. I watched as the blue of her eyes rolled back as she was enjoying the assault my fingers were playing in her. The perfect pink of her nipples teased me as her body bounced from the move of my hand. It took barely a minute before my mouth was moved to caress them, taking the time to suck each before nibbling. The monster in the back of my head was yelling to me, if her skin tasted this good then her blood would be amazing. The thoughts were quickly silenced as the softness of her hand moved to free me of my pants. Biting down on my bottom lip as her hand moved to free the pressure building " I need to fuck you now," I snarled. " Do it, I want you just as bad," Rosalie moaned out. Shifting our bodies against the wall before gently pressing my length into her, the tightness enveloping me. " God you feel so fucking good," my moan escaping with hers almost in harmony. I wanted to savor every moment of being with her as I moved slowly, each stroke becoming almost harder to keep from moving faster. My tongue continued to taste her nipple, trailing circles as I thrusted gently causing Rosalie to moan out. Oh yes her moans mixed with the deep red of her cheeks made me delirious, my movements becoming harder and faster. Everything building as we moved together, the friction sending me over the edge with her. " God that was amazing," Rosalie cried out as I released her from the wall carrying her to the bed.

As I moved her light body to lay it down I knew what I had to do. It was either savor the warmth of her blood or give in to the selfish side of me and change her. The movement of her body stretching out on the bed was all I needed to help me decide. " Lay back, I want to try something," I spoke next to her ear. Rosalie laid back exposing the perfect thin skin of her neck. Venom filled me again as I pressed my lips in a kiss against her before biting down. Her screams filled the air as her warm thick blood filled my mouth. The taste was sweeter and more intoxicating than any blood I had ever devoured but I had to stop. It was hard but I released her neck quickly biting along her arm, making sure to seal each mark with a kiss. " I promise, in time it will be better," I whispered as Rosalie cried out in pain, knowing that the all consuming fire was taking her over.

* * *

Its been a year since that night, as I look over to the beautiful woman laying next to me I almost feel a twinge of sadness. I had no right taking her life away with out permission but yet here she is with me still. The love and electricity between us only growing stronger over the year. Yes in all my years I never had a meaning to continue in this life until her.


End file.
